Tombe, tombe petit flocon
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: En observant la neige tombée par la fenêtre de sa hutte solitaire, Naruto aperçoit un homme s'écrouler dans la couche épaisse qui recouvre le sol. Le sauvera-t-il ou laissera-t-il parler l'instinct animal en lui. Yaoi/UA


**Titre****:** Tombe, tombe petit flocon

**Disclamer****:** Les personnages de Naruto et son univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating****:** M (+16), ne convient pas aux âmes sensibles

**Résumé****:** En observant la neige tombée par la fenêtre de sa hutte solitaire, Naruto aperçoit un homme s'écrouler dans la couche épaisse qui recouvre le sol. Le sauvera-t-il ou laissera-t-il parler l'instinct animal en lui. Yaoi (relations entre hommes) / Univers Alternatif

**Note ****de ****l'auteure****:** Cet OS est dans mes cartons depuis un petit bout de temps mais ma copine flemme est venue me rendre visite. Je n'ai donc pas eu le courage de le publier avant. Et puis, c'est Halloween et même s'il n'en a pas l'air, je trouve cet OS dans le ton. Happy Halloween à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Tombe, tombe, petit flocon<strong>

"Tombe, tombe petit flocon

Volète, volète..."

Un jeune homme à l'allure enfantine, accoudé à une fenêtre, chantonnait ce petit air sans queue ni tête qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure de son inspiration.

"Danse, danse petit flocon

Chante, chante..."

Une jolie queue rousse terminée par un panache blanc battait l'air derrière lui, et ses oreilles, de la même teinte, perdues dans sa tignasse blonde, étaient tournées avec intérêt vers la neige qui ne cessait de tomber depuis plusieurs jours. Il vivait seul dans sa tanière. Ses parents étaient morts peu après sa naissance et leurs deux clans ne survivaient qu'à travers lui, dernier héritier qui ne connaissait rien de leurs histoires perdues il y avait longtemps déjà.

Sa tanière était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus modeste. Petite, utilisant pour moitié un creux situé à la racine d'un vieux chêne centenaire qu'il avait baptisé Iruka et, pour autre moitié, creusée à même le sol et recouverte de bois, de brindilles et de quelques briques rouges. Elle était son chez lui, son seul refuge et il l'aimait. Elle lui ressemblait, partie de deux mondes semblables et différents. Chaleureuse avec ses couleurs vives, son désordre et sa cheminée où crépitait un feu de bois.

Soudain, au loin, un point noir attira son attention, près de Jiraya et Tsunade, deux vieux sapins, quelqu'un ou quelque chose se déplaçait. Ses pupilles se contractèrent en un fin trait vertical alors que sa vue s'affinait. Là, entre les deux arbres nommés pas ses soins, une silhouette se détachait nettement. Péniblement, elle se rapprochait d'Iruka et donc de lui. Forçant un peu plus sur son sens, il distingua clairement les caractères humains de celui ou celle qui osait s'aventurer dehors par ce temps. Ses oreilles se couchèrent signe de sa méfiance envers cette race qui ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon.

Aussi rapidement qu'il lui était apparu, l'Homme s'effondra à terre apparemment épuisé par une marche dans le froid hivernal qui régnait. Une bataille enragée s'entama alors dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Sa partie sauvage, animale, lui ordonnait de laisser cette menace mourir, là, dans le froid, comme il l'aurait certainement fait pour lui. Sa part humaine, son cœur et quelque chose d'autre d'indéfinissable lui hurlait de lui porter secours que ce n'était pas bien de laisser une personne mourir sans rien tenter pour la sauver.

Finalement, après cinq minutes d'intenses réflexions, le corps inanimé n'ayant toujours pas repris vie. Le blond s'habilla chaudement d'une veste orange, d'une écharpe de la même couleur, d'un bonnet et de gants assortis. Il attrapa également un second manteau, aussi chaud que le premier ainsi qu'une lampe. Pour finir, il plaça une lanterne à l'entrée de sa demeure pour retrouver facilement son chemin dans le flou occasionné par l'incessante chute de neige.

Précautionneusement, il s'avança, à pas de loup, ou plutôt de chat. L'image le fit sourire. Les légendes de sa race parlaient de ce chat tombé amoureux de sa maitresse et qui avait, un jour, fait le vœu de devenir humain pour se tenir à ses côtés et l'aimer plus que tout autre homme n'avait pu le faire jusqu'alors. Oh ! Il leur arriva bien des péripéties mais finalement, la princesse, car oui, elle en était une, et le jeune chat se marièrent et de leur union naquit sa race, les nekos, ce qu'il était.

Tandis qu'il se repassait mentalement les scènes qu'il imaginait depuis son enfance, il se rapprocha de l'Homme. Il n'en distinguait que ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Pourtant, il lui faisait face. Le jeune neko se rendit alors compte que sa peau était aussi pale que la neige qui l'entourait et commençait doucement à le recouvrir. Pris de panique à l'idée qu'il meurt à quelques mètres seulement de lui, il accéléra.

A moins d'un mètre du corps, mû par son instinct de survie, il s'arrêta histoire d'observer l'inconscient qui s'était aventuré à l'extérieur par ce temps. Il prit le temps de le détailler. Ses vêtements d'un noir profond qui faisait ressortir la pâleur maladive de sa peau. Ce qu'il avait pris pour ses cheveux était en fait une capuche cachant une abondante chevelure nuit. Il ne put que le trouver beau. Il était son exact opposé physique et il était la plus belle créature qui lui avait été donné de voir. Pas qu'il soit habitué à côtoyer beaucoup de monde. Bien au contraire, il menait une vie solitaire ne se rendant au village voisin qu'en de rares occasions. Tout de même cet homme était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais observée.

Il tendit l'oreille, attentif à tout signe de vie venant de celui qui était étendu devant lui. Une respiration légère mais difficile se fit entendre. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si c'était la sienne ou celle de l'Homme au sol. Il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas la sienne. Il reprit également ses esprits, retrouvant sa hâte de sauver l'autre. Délicatement, il le recouvrit du manteau supplémentaire qu'il avait pris. Puis, avec autant de douceur, il le souleva et le porta jusque chez lui.

Le chemin du retour fut fastidieux. En règle générale, il n'est pas facile de marcher dans une épaisse couche de neige mais le faire avec un poids mort dans les bras l'est encore moins. C'est donc en sueur que le jeune neko arriva chez lui, portant toujours l'être inconscient dans ses bras. Cependant, son fardeau, n'était pas lourd, résultat, sûrement, de journées de diètes forcées. Ce fut tout de même avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il le déposa sur son lit. Puis, après s'être lui même déshabillé, il retira un à un les vêtements de son protégé.

Tout d'abord, la veste qu'il lui avait enfilée près des sapins. Puis, le manteau de celui-ci. Ce qu'il découvrit à ce moment le déstabilisa un instant. Il continua en retirant un pull de grande qualité et le pantalon tout aussi luxueux. Là, il n'y eut plus de doute. Ce n'était pas un Homme dans son lit mais un neko comme lui, un neko qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne venait donc pas du village. Pourtant, il était sûr que le village était le dernier de sa race.

Deux petites oreilles noires avaient fait leur apparition quand il avait défait la capuche de son vis à vis. Puis, lorsqu'il avait retiré le pantalon de celui-ci, c'est une longue queue d'un poil noir et soyeux qui était apparue. Le blond s'assit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Décidément, cet être avait l'art de le surprendre. Il le contempla à nouveau et se rendit compte que malgré sa tenue légère, il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Ses oreilles se couchèrent d'inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens malades. Il attrapa une bassine en fer, ouvrit sa porte et ramassa de la neige. Il la fit fondre rapidement devant sa cheminée mais pas assez pour que l'eau ne devienne chaude. Il attrapa ensuite un linge dans sa vielle armoire en bois ciselé, le trempa dans l'eau et l'appliqua sur le front brûlant de la personne allongée sur son lit.

Il le veilla ainsi deux jours et deux nuits. La fièvre baissa doucement mais sûrement et la respiration du malade redevint peu à peu normale. Au matin du troisième jour, ce fut un mouvement dans le lit, sur le bord duquel il s'était assoupit, qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit un œil ensommeillé, puis un second et c'est d'un bond bruyant qu'il finit par se réveiller totalement. Le malade, lui, était totalement réveillé et le fixait avec deux billes charbons inexpressives et dures. Le blond n'en tint absolument pas compte tout à sa joie de voir son hôte enfin rétabli.

- Ah ! Enfin tu te réveilles ! J'ai bien cru que t'allais y passer. Faut être dingue pour sortir par ce temps. Tu as de la chance que j'ai été à ma fenêtre pour te voir t'écrouler sinon tu serais mort de froid. Au fait moi c'est Naruto. Mais tu dois avoir faim. Je te prépare quelque chose ?

Un signe de tête affirmatif lui répondit et le blond partit dans son coin cuisine préparer une soupe pour lui et son malade. Tout au long de sa préparation, il parla, parla, parla sans discontinuer, si bien que son hôte se demanda s'il ne souffrait pas de logorrhée.

Quand Naruto lui tendit son bol de soupe, le brun le prit et avala le liquide brûlant sans un mot, et le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la tanière.

- Dis, tu ne parles pas beaucoup, lança le blond dans une tentative de relancer la conversation.

Un silence religieux lui répondit.

- Remarque je fais très bien la conversation tout seul.

Cette fois-ci ce fut un regard blasé qui lui répondit.

- Je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé ton nom.

Nouveau regard blasé.

- Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

La réponse cette fois-ci fut un long soupir.

- Peut-être que tu ne peux pas parler... Tu peux peut-être me l'écrire ? Tiens voilà du papier et un crayon, dit le blond après avoir fouillé rapidement dans un tiroir de ce qui ressemblait à une commode.

Le brun jeta un regard dédaigneux au vieux stylo mâchouillé et à la feuille déjà gribouillée et soupira de nouveau. Naruto quant à lui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Son visiteur ne se décidant pas à lui répondre, il le baptisa Yuki "parce que ta peau est aussi blanche que la neige dans laquelle je t'ai trouvé". Tout fier d'avoir trouvé un prénom à son ami, Naruto recommença son babillage sous l'air blasé de celui-co.

Les semaines passèrent et le brun se remit complètement de sa petite virée dans la neige. D'ailleurs, une fois remis, il décida de partir, ce fut le blond qui le força à rester "au moins jusqu'au redoux, tu ne voudrais pas attraper de nouveau la mort". Alors Yuki resta. Il était taciturne et ne parlait jamais. Naruto se conforta dans l'idée qu'il était muet.

Peu à peu le blond appris à déchiffrer les émotions de l'autre. Contrairement à ceux de son espèce, il ne ronronnait jamais pour exprimer un quelconque contentement. Alors que Naruto lui avait l'impression de se transformer en moteur chaque fois qu'il était trop près de Yuki. Ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique, s'étant rapidement rendu compte de cet état de fait. Il s'approchait doucement du blond et l'enlaçait tout en déposant son menton sur l'épaule du blond qui devenait subitement calme. Dans ces moments seuls les ronronnements du blond étaient audibles avant qu'il ne rougisse violemment et ne repousse Yuki.

Ce dernier commençait à apprécier la compagnie du blond, qui, il ne savait comment, avait réussi à le comprendre à travers ses regards qu'il voulait toujours inexpressifs. Pourtant, jour après jour, il allait au delà de ses barrières qu'il s'était lui-même forgé et que personne n'avait pu franchir. Cependant, il avait une mission à accomplir, plus qu'une mission, une vengeance. Il devait tuer celui qui l'avait épargné par pitié, parce qu'il était trop faible. Il devait tuer celui qui l'avait forcé à vivre au milieu des Hommes qu'il détestait tant. Alors, il ne se laissait pas aller à la douceur de ce foyer. Non, il guettait avidement le redoux et la fonte de la neige.

Il devait partir et vite. Avant que son corps ne le trahisse. Avant qu'il ne prenne trop goût à cette vie qu'il jugeait facile. Qu'il ne prenne goût aux étreintes et aux ronronnements de Naruto. Celui-ci s'entêtait à l'appeler Yuki bien que ce ne soit pas son nom. Il avait était étonné qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas. Après tout, ils avaient passé quelques années de leur enfance ensemble. C'était avant la tragédie qui avait détruit sa famille mais le blond avait déjà fait parti de sa vie. Oh, à cette époque, ils n'étaient pas amis, rien que de vagues connaissances mais tous connaissaient son clan et ses particularités physiques dans le village de son enfance. C'est d'ailleurs là où il se rendait quand Naruto l'avait trouvé. C'était le point de départ de son enquête qui n'allait pas tarder à reprendre au vu de la température extérieure qui remontait doucement.

Une nouvelle semaine passa. Naruto et son hôte continuaient leur petite routine. Le blond parlant sans cesse, faisant la conversation pour deux. Le brun l'observant impassible et muet. Il observait également la météo, guettant le signe annonçant son départ. C'est accoudé à la petite fenêtre de la demeure de son sauveur qu'il le vit. Le premier bourgeon qui poussait sur un hêtre tout près.

Ils partageaient le même lit depuis sa rémission et le brun avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir en enlaçant son homologue. Ce soir là, il se décida à se laisser aller rien que quelques heures. Le temps d'aimer une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un monde de haine. Le corps de Naruto contre lui vibrait doucement au rythme de ses ronronnements et l'envoutait complètement. Oui, cette fois rien que cette fois, il allait se laisser aller pour la toute dernière fois.

Le son qui s'échappa de la poitrine de son hôte surpris Naruto mais pas autant que cette main qui passa sous son t-shirt pour lentement caresser son dos. Ce contact l'électrisa plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il rêvait de Yuki et lui dans des positions plus qu'explicites mais il s'était résigné à ne rien obtenir de plus qu'une douce étreinte.

Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux brûlant de désir de son vis à vis. Ce dernier semblait chercher une approbation dans ses azurs. Approbation qu'il sembla trouver car le brun se pencha sur ses lèvres. Leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs regards qui ne se lâchaient pas, étaient ardents. Tous deux semblaient voir en l'autre une issue, l'un à sa solitude, l'autre à son passé. Un premier effleurement timide de leurs lèvres déclencha un baiser plus ardent. Yuki mordillait, suçotait, léchait les lèvres d'un Naruto gémissant.

Il grogna lorsque Yuki lâcha un instant ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou. Grognement qui se changea vite en gémissements de plaisir lorsque son amant trouva un point sensible près de son oreille et qu'il s'amusa à le titiller pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité de plaisir. Lentement les mains passèrent de son dos à son abdomen. La pulpe des doigts du brun retraçant le sillon de ses muscles. Il se sentait totalement perdu au milieu d'une brume de plaisir. Plus rien ne comptait que cette bouche sur son corps, que ces mains sur son corps, que cette queue s'enroulant avec douceur autour de son bassin, le rapprochant de plus en plus de celui de son vis à vis.

Lorsque leurs érections se frôlèrent, Yuki ne put retenir un léger gémissement de plaisir. Il voulait plus, il voulait sentir l'autre vibrer sous ses doigts. Il voulait l'entendre hurler son nom comme il n'hurlerait jamais le nom d'un autre. Il voulait qu'il soit à lui. Il voulait le sentir autour de lui. Il le voulait sans plus aucune cérémonie. Cette envie était si ardente, si violente qu'elle l'effraya une seconde. Cette seconde passée, il arracha le t-shirt de son futur amant et marqua la peau couleur miel de ses lèvres. Le tatouant comme sien. Plus rien ne comptait que ce corps sous le sien et que ces sons qui sortaient de ces lèvres si douces.

Plus les lèvres du brun descendaient plus les gémissements de Naruto se faisaient forts. Inconsciemment le blond donnait de petits coups de bassin provocateurs au brun pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de cette partie de son anatomie si sensible. Ce dernier se fit un plaisir de répondre à cette demande informulée. Ses mains précédèrent sa bouche et défirent le dernier morceau de tissu couvrant Naruto. Puis sa langue passa sur le membre dressé devant lui.

- Hum Yuki, gémit Naruto.

- Non Sasuke, rétorqua le brun tout en continuant son œuvre.

- Qu... Quoi ? demanda le blond, se tendant soudainement.

- Je m'appelle Sasuke pas Yuki.

- Mais tu parles !

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas décroché un mot jusque là ?

- Je n'avais rien à te dire.

- Je... J'y crois pas, continua le blond douché.

- On peut continuer ?

Naruto en resta bouche-bée. Cet homme venait de lui dire qu'il lui avait menti pendant toutes ses semaines alors que lui, lui avait accordé sa confiance, qu'il l'avait soigné, nourri et hébergé. Et il voulait continuer cet acte de confiance absolue qu'est de se donner à l'autre. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien refilé de bizarre à manger un peu plus tôt. Alors, il n'y avait qu'une solution, cet homme était de la pire espèce. Quand il se reprit, il se rendit compte que Sasuke avait considérablement réduit la distance qu'il avait prise en entendant sa voix pour la première fois. Cet abrutit voulait l'embrasser. Le brun récolta un joli crochet du droit. Il ne broncha pas. Il n'eut même pas la décence de se frotter la joue, même si celle-ci portait la marque du coup. Bien au contraire, il s'approcha de cet homme qu'il voulait encore plus.

Naruto n'était pas du même avis que lui, il recula tant et si bien qu'il finit à terre. Empêtré dans le drap qu'il avait utilisé pour se couvrir maladroitement. Une main pâle se tendit et il la repoussa. Il ne voulait plus un seul contact avec ce type horrible. Une queue noire et soyeuse lui frôla l'épaule et déclencha des frissons de dégoûts mal interprétés par la chose sans cœur qui squattait son lit. Chose, qui passa, à nouveau sa queue sur lui. Des larmes montèrent dans ses billes bleues. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus pleurer. Il devait être fort. Il devait se reprendre, ne pas laisser un homme tel que Sasuke prendre le dessus sur lui. Il ravala les traitresses, prit une inspiration mesurée et se leva. Puis d'une voix mesurée, calme, presque monocorde, il lança "Je te laisse encore dormir ici ce soir mais demain à la première heure tu pars. Je dormirais sur le canapé."

Il s'éloigna jusqu'à la commode où il attrapa un jogging et un t-shirt propres qu'il enfila rapidement, espérant que son hôte ne remarque pas les tremblements de ses mains. Puis, il se dirigea vers le canapé, pris la vieille couverture posée sur le dossier, s'enroula dedans et ferma les yeux. Il ne put dormir cette nuit là. Au moindre son, la moindre souris qui trottait sur le sol, le moindre craquement de bois, il se demandait si son hôte n'arrivait pas pour le prendre de force. Il comprit que sa terreur était inutile lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements ainsi que le froissement des draps de son lit. Sasuke se masturbait dans son lit. Sa frayeur prit un autre tournant lorsqu'il jouit bruyamment prononçant le prénom du blond, elle devint alors fureur. Il n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette dernière mais elle lui tordait les entrailles plus férocement que sa peur précédente empêchant Morphée de l'accueillir dans ses bras.

Il se leva au premier rayon de soleil et se fit un café bien noir. L'odeur réveilla Sasuke qui vint automatiquement se coller à son dos. Le blond en fit tomber sa tasse ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de son hôte. Le blond vit rouge, il ne se contrôla plus. Une nuit sans sommeil et un abruti au cœur plus froid que la glace fut trop pour lui. Il attrapa tout ce qui appartenait au brun, ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta le tout. "Sors, sors, maintenant, dit-il d'un ton bien trop calme. Avant que je ne te refasse le portrait. Tu auras beaucoup plus de mal à profiter de la gentillesse des autres avec le nez en biais ou un oeil en moins."

Sasuke le regarda, impassible, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Naruto était la chaleur même. Il ne pouvait énucléer quelqu'un volontairement. Lui mettre une droite, oui, avec de la chance comme la veille. Lui casser le nez, peu probable. Il sourit, sûr de lui.

Le sourire suffisant du brun acheva Naruto. Il n'avait pas écouté ses conseils, tant pis pour lui. Il allait le payer et cher. Il ouvrit le tiroir à côté de lui et en sortit un couteau de cuisine. Il étudia la lame parfaitement aiguisée et un sourire carnassier fit son apparition sur son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux.

Sasuke le regarda fasciné, il n'avait jamais vu cette facette du blond et elle l'effrayait. C'était un monstre. Une sorte de psychopathe, il se souvenait maintenant de ce qui s'était raconté au village quand il était enfant, ce gamin avait tué ses deux parents dans un accès de folie. Il tenait à sa vie, il avait une vengeance à accomplir. Alors, il recula rapidement jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit, sortit, la referma et couru le plus vite possible loin de ce fou, sans prendre le temps de récupérer ses affaires.

Une fois la porte claquée, Naruto rangea son couteau le plus naturellement possible. Puis il rassembla tout ce que le brun avait touché, en commençant par le lit souillé, un peu à l'écart du bois et fit un joli feu de joie avec le tout. Quand il rentra chez lui, il s'adressa à l'arbre qui l'abritait depuis son enfance "Tu as vu Iruka, il a fait sortir Kyuubi. Moi qui pensait m'en être débarrassé..."

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : Pourquoi mes Naruto virent tous au psychopathe, telle est la question... Encore que, je me dis qu'il y a pire, non ?<p>

Review ?


End file.
